leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum talk:Neekerivittu/@comment-5232898-20121130023251/@comment-3238314-20121202162325
"What lane should he go to?" - mid. enemy usually has no sustain and low armor, and the lane is short enough and has enough walls for you to be able to juke 90% of ganks. "what role does he fill" Assassin/semi-carry. Has high burst, and his auto attack isn't bad either, you can profit from it by using youmuu's active. "why would you pick him instead of Y for that role" -because... he has powerful laning presence while being safe himself, so he can shut down a decent number of other mids, he's extremely mobile, and his W gives him the highest AD in game, to name a couple of things. And most of all, because this question is retarded. two champs that fill the same role don't have the same kits, and therefore they don't provide the same things to your team. That why you would pick any champion over another, and why this question needs to fucking die in a fire. "Why is hourglass not a hard counter to zed" because it's not a hard counter to any other champion. zed has very big AD values, low cooldowns and a last whisper, so the armor doesn't screw him over as much as other champions, and his downtime is not big enough to screw you over. If you're talking about the ultimate specifically, if you used it chances are you did it while having a safe route to the target, and your team has every chance to position themselves to follow up on it. You also have plenty of time to position yourself and your W for a doublecast E and triple Q strike, so the target is mostly fucked anyway. That's why it's not a hard counter. "what if the target has GA" - you're actually trying to make an argument through this? A GA with it's active off cooldown screws up EVERYBODY, no exception. Well, zed still has his passive, time to position for doublecast W + E and Q to fuck over its victim, and if he needs to run, he can simply drop his shadow on top of the respawn point, and E + Q from far away as he runs to secure the kill while he escapes. for even better escapes, throw the shadow behind a nearby wall, run on his corpse, and switch. So you have tools to get over these issues, no biggie. "counter to zed is chainmail" ok. Let's get one thing straight. When you try to argue specifically against something, make sure you're not using status quo, like... "Zed is specifically countered by chain-mail / zed is specifically countered by zhonya / zed is specifically countered by GA". If something applies to all the members of a group (therefore it's the current state of affairs/status quo), then you can't single a member of the group out with it. example: jimmy calls mike a monkey in a derogatory way to express his superiority over him. however, jimmy is the same species as mike, therefore his argument makes no sense. and to answer this specifically, buying a fast chainmail on a mid champ is straight up dumb. the only think he can build out of it is zhonya's, and if you build it before the rod, you gimp a very large part of your early-mid damage, which makes it an inferior decision that ends up being all the same to zed. "talon can burst his target in the 1 second of silence his E provides him". yeah buddy, no. Champions have things like cast times. you can't pull off your full combo in that one second. hourglass will still go in fast enough to block the W return damage, the R return damage. if it's still not working, you have the non-retarded option of buying QSS. "leblanc" fire hourglass while Q is mid flight, it's not like it's OMG SO FAST. Also, let's stop acting like a champ is fucked because 1(one) champ in the enemy team bought an item. "leblanc" fire hourglass while Q is mid flight, it's not like it's OMG SO FAST.